Shikatsu
( **NOTE: Keep in mind, some of the information below may be borrowed off of the main page of Reborn Wikia. ) 'Character Outline' In the fan-made series, Shikatsu'' (師勝) is the 3rd generation Storm officer of the Varia after his father, Belphegor. But unlike him, there isn't many who know of his existence. The infamous Prince not only knows his father's knife manipulations, but also his mother's use of close-range combat and use of brass knuckles, being both a highly skilled close range and far ranged fighter. When he turned fifteen, his father insisted him of going to Japan, stating sending him there would be much easier than teaching him about "how to survive in this world" (The actual reason was leaning more on the idea of Belphegor wanting to get him off his hands). His eyes are never shown, but further into the story, it tells that Shikatsu's eyes are the same color as his father's. 'Personality' Just like his father, Shikatsu is a battle genius. He, too, has his very own title, "Assassin Prince". For anyone who had known his father, they are very similar; clever and tricky, determined and ambitious, bloodthirsty and insane. When it comes to battles, he thinks of his moves clearly and thoroughly. He would test his opponents, gather information of their styles and moves. Once Shikatsu gets a good idea of their strengths, he starts to play around and taunt them. As he gets bored, he begins to wrap things up and start plotting their finishes. Shikatsu isn't the impatient type, but he can get easily bored of things and quickly lose interest. If he's in the mood, he likes to play around and tease his enemies. He would stay in a fight for an hour, and you would be lucky to get a scratch on him. In fights, if he can't kill them, he'd use all his strength to severely injure them. Shikatsu hates loosing. Thanks to his Princely Instincts, Shikatsu will drive on towards his win. He'll push himself as hard as he can, even if he dies for it. Competition is his game, and if he isn't satisfied, he'll continue for as long as he can manage, and he refuses to admit defeat. The sight of blood excites him. He loves the feel, the color and the reek of blood. Whether it is his own, or his opponents', his crazed obsession with spilling blood will keep his adrenaline pumping through his veins. Shikatsu would be frightening to face on your own. His style is demonic like his father's, except his actions are far more psychotic and menacing. This would only be one side of him. Only people who are close enough (and not dead), would know him more indepth. For one thing, Shikatsu thinks of himself highly compared to others. He respects others who are higher in rank, but to him, everyone else are low and unworthy. Love and friendship are the last things that ever cross his mind. Wh at he loves, is fooling other people. Seeing others hurt amuses him, broken hearts crack him up, and playing with emotions are his favourite pass time. To many, Shikatsu's heart is stone cold. Shikatsu only does this for his own fun, but he, himself has never experienced any sort of strong feelings other than hate. But if he were ever to do so, he will greatly respect and look after them. He won't toy with them much, but he won't say much about them either. If he were to ever love, Shikatsu would hide it from the world, and bury it in the back of his mind, hoping to get rid of these distracting feelings. But this is only, if someone was ever so dear. Getting on people's nerves is Shikatsu's specialty. It's much harder to get on his, without completely making a fool of yourself. But he can be a hypocrite. Shikatsu also has a strange habit of lifting his hand over his unseen eyes and saying, "You can't see me!", probably believing if he can't see them, they can't see him. When this occurs in battle, he acts similarily to the way Bel would act after seeing his own blood. Although he may not seem like it, Shikatsu can be noble in certain times. An example is, if he were to ever make a promise, he ''will keep it. Or if someone were to do a favor for him, without being asked, he will return it at a later date. And if you were to ever gain his respect at some point, he will admit his defeat, if he has to. 'Relationships' (More will be added once roleplays progress). Belphegor Shikatsu has mixed feelings towards his father, liking him for his twisted mind and adapting all his skills and tricks, but also hating him for being a "royal pain". He and his father are very much alike. Same style, same actions, and practically the same clothing. But feeling superior and independant, Shikatsu personally could care less about his father's well-being. If he'd ever want him around, it would be only for showtimes or "bragging reasons" so to say. But thanks to both their "Princely Attitude" they share a mutual feeling towards one another. Shin Hibari Shikatsu met Shin when he was on a snack break at the Takezushi Restaurant. Hence intimidating Shin with his "odd Princely nature", Shikatsu had pulled a prank on him for his own amusement, rigging the area with wires and tangling it around Shin's ankle. Ever since then, the two are on a constant cycle of pranking. But after a sudden encounter in the park, and realization of Shikatsu's "allergy", Shin had managed to get just a little closer to the Prince, having Shikatsu think of him now as a close aquaintance. But thinking of himself highly to everyone around him, Shikatsu refuses to admit this. Toki Tachibana The first person who had approached Shikatsu when he first entered class. From the girl's extremely optimistic and kind attitude, Shikatsu found her a little odd, but decided not to cause anything between them since she was the first to reconize his title, Assassin Prince. Further into the story, the two of them have played several games with one another, like when they had played hide-and-seek in an abandoned Antique Shop at night, Shikatsu setting up the whole building with a series of traps. Soon after, they've played several games to the extreme, but one being a little too serious, thus causing Shikatsu to turn against her and acting out. He claims that he's been suppressing his real self ever since he came to Namimori, and also says that, "The only reason I never had friends was because, no one of them were capable of facing me." Aware of his sudden actions, he decides to leave for Italy to finally allow his "true nature" to surface again, thus leaving Toki confused, angered and saddened. Leah Superbia Shikatsu first met Leah when she was only a new student. After calling her a peasant, was then he found out she was the niece of Varia's second-in-command. Once finding out that they both worked under the same organization, the two of them decided to skip school, and stroll around the town. Getting to know each other further, Leah soon tells him about the box animal her Uncle has been keeping from her before she came. At one point, Shikatsu jokingly suggests to go back to Italy and look for it, but just after a friendly match, Leah confirms the plan, and the two set on a cruise to Italy a day later. After being unsucessful, they come back within a week or so, and it's only a month or so later when she finally recieves it. Each time Shikatsu would call her a peasant, she tends to leap onto his back in a rather 'girly' manner. She realized it bothered him just after she had gotten her box animal and hugged him from behind in joy. Irini Wanikusa In the fan-made series, Shikatsu and Irini state their dislike towards one another, Shikatsu showing it in a rather "snarky" manner, while Irini's was a full-on statement. Even so, it's said that when they were still young there was a time where the two of them got along very well. It was only later on, when Irini left Shikatsu began to show no feelings for his older sister, and it appears to be vise-versa for Irini. Deimos 'Abilities and Weapons' Weaponry *Knives and Wires - No different from his father, Shikatsu's first weapons were knives and wires. Having his father being the knife genius of the Varia, he too now has that deadly style woven into him. Although his skills don't yet match up to his father's, his style is still something to fear. *Knuckle Blades - These brass knuckles aren't the ordinary types, having a large blade sticking out from the bottom. Thanks to his mother, Shikatsu has also adapted close-combat, and these are the weapons he'd usually pull out for these kind of battles. *Poison - When Shikatsu was little, Shikatsu wanted to enhance his use with blades. So, he studied many toxins, and created his own custom poison. He taints most of his blades with it, but can't use it when his knives are infused with Storm Flames. One drop, immediately attacks the muscles, which forces function of movement to stop. As long as there isn't too much of it in the bloodstream, it will only cause certain areas to stop. (Cut in the right leg, right leg looses movement). It causes piercing pain towards the opponant, which is too much to ignore. Shikatsu also created an antidote for it, since no amount of normal drugs can cure it. If a large amount were to somehow get into the blood, the poison will distribute itself until it reaches the upper area, which usually takes about one or two days. If the person isn't healed by then, it would slowly kill them. This is usually used as a last resort in battle, not really used as one of his basic weaponry. *'Iena Tempesta': Storm Hyena - Shikatsu's box weapon, a white-furred hyena with black markings, and black tufts of fur that fall over it's eyes. Just like Belphegor's Storm Mink, it burns and destroys anything it touches and produces storm flames. Although it somewhat lacks in speed, it makes up for strength. Having powerful jaws that easily crush through bones, metal, stone, anything that's solid, it can snap anything like a twig. The tiny flames that light up it's paws give him the ability to levitate or run across the air. Techniques *Cutting Knives Waltz: Originally performed by his father, Belphegor, Shikatsu as well developed this deadly knife technique. He first sets up the battlefield with wires using knives, and surrounds his opponant by sending multiple blades to his target, resulting in knives racing in from all directions, at the same time. *Storm Knives: Shikatsu too, has the ability to infuse his knives with storm flames. Can be typically used in the same way it's normally done, but gives an extra boost to the inflicted damage from the flames. Extra *He's half Japanese and half Italian. *His signature laugh is "ishesheshe." *His favourite foods (in order) are Barbeque, Steak, Sushi, Ice-cream and anything Spicy or Sweet. *Being called "Emo Prince" or "Copy-cat Royal" gets his blood running. *In Fandom, he is known as Shika. *When he gets bored in a fight, he'll drop/put away all weaponry and turn around with his hands behind his head and say "This isn't worth my time." And he'd walk off casually. *He likes to play games, but his favourite game is hide-and-seek. *Shikatsu and his Box Animal have the same laugh. *Other than his murderous battle techniques, Shikatsu has a talent in dance. *His favourite colors are red and blue. He hates purple. *Just like his father, he carries around more credit cards than money. But usually carries both. (Just not a very large amount of money). *Shikatsu has a slight case of Ranidaphobia due to a traumatizing experience in his childhood. He claims it to be only an allergy, and tends to get a sick stomach upon seeing them. Further into the story, it's Shin Hibari who finds out about his condition. *Although his father is Belphegor, Shikatsu also has similarities to Rasiel. (Ex: Laugh, cape, sometimes wears his crown on the right, etc. ) *Shikatsu has the same crescent moon birthmark as his father. Although it's in the same area, the birthmark is on his back instead of his stomach. *At one point in the story, Shikatsu states that a few of his old aquaintances back in Italy all shared one common trait: they've all seen through his bangs, and his eyes were the last thing they ever saw, before getting brutally murdered. Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Storm Characters Category:Varia Category:Namimori